1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to print head ink tanks and ink tank support structures.
2. Description of Related Art
Print heads may be formed as an integral part of an ink tank or cartridge, or they may be formed as part of a print head ink tank support structure into which one or more individual ink tanks or cartridges may fit. Print heads which are part of an ink tank support structure into which separate ink tanks are positioned need a number of features for proper operation. These features include mechanisms for ink tank insertion, retention and removal from the ink tank support structure, and for sealing the ink tank(s) to the ink tank support structure to reduce ink evaporation and leakage.